its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One
Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One is a segment in It's All Been Done Radio Hour. It was the last of the original five segments conceived and written for the show by Jerome Wetzel, and frequently appears third in a four-segment program. It is similar to the television program Buffy the Vampire Slayer in that the title character has been granted superhuman powers and tapped to save the world, guided by a mysterious group of old men. But the characters are situations are very different from that classic series. Daniel is an unhappy antique store owner in the town of Brightside whose parents are dead. Having inherited their business, Kravitz Antiques, he works with his sole employee and friend, Abby Reynolds. He hates his life. Then, one day Rufus Reginald Rochester shows up and tells Daniel that he is the Chosen One, meant to defend the world from the supernatural. Rufus is a member of a group called the U.L.P. tasked with overseeing the Chosen Ones, and Daniel is Rufus' fourth such assignment. Daniel likes this mission even less. However, faced with monsters attacking his shop and his town, and fearing for Abby's life, Daniel reluctantly agrees to train with Rufus. Despite being antisocial and not getting along well with others, Daniel soon forms a group around him. Besides Abby and Rufus these include: Grezit the Green, a monster Daniel beheads and holds captive until Grezit begrudgingly comes to respect him; Ragina, Rufus' estranged niece and a love interest for Daniel; Josh Wallace, a sorcerer who first attacks the group, then seeks to aid it; and Alexis Augustus Armentrout, Rufus' replacement from the U.L.P. when Rufus goes missing. Behind most of the attacks is a shadowy creature known as the Ultimate Evil. Some claim it is not evil at all, and its given name is Kali. But it is always referred to as an it, never he or she. The theme song was composed and performed by Nathan Haley, with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. It was re-arranged for Volume 3 by Nick Arganbright and Nathan Haley, with the rest of the leads now performing alongside Nathan. Characters See: list of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One characters Main Characters * Daniel Kravitz played by Nathan Haley. Daniel is an unhappy antique store owner tasked with stopping the Ultimate Evil and saving the world. He has only one friend when the series begins, and new ones are made more because they stick around rather than Daniel taking a liking to them. Daniel is the reluctant hero, but at the end of the day, he does step up and do the job. He has become more comfortable in his role when he doesn't have to lead, especially instructing students in the new U.L.P. * Abby Reynolds played by Wendy Parks. Abby Reynolds loves antiques, and loves Daniel even more. That's why she puts up with his bad attitude and works for him. She is the first to embrace Daniel's new role, always wanting Daniel to live up to his potential. She's also not content to just be a damsel that must be saved, although she often feels that way, being the only one in the group without a skill or power directly related to fighting monsters. She is head of the new U.L.P. * Rufus Reginald Rochester played by Shane Stefanchik. Rufus is loyal, hard-working, and dedicated to the Chosen One's mission. He's also naive, taking people at face value, often to his detriment. He doesn't have much of a personal life, but when the opportunity arises for such, he keeps it close to his vest. He loves his niece and would like nothing more than to save her, believing he can convince her she's been manipulated. He serves as a researcher, advisor, and instructor in the new U.L.P. * Grezit the Green played by Ryan Yohe. Grezit is a fierce Gahroo monster with many claws, ears, chests, and sharp, sharp teeth. He can survive beheading. He used to operate only with his beloved mate, Felchy, and mace, Mr. Smashy. But after seeing Daniel's team, he decided to stay and be a part of something greater. He loves Abby Reynolds and ice-cream, and is prone to long, meandering speeches about what he will do to his enemies. He feels out of place and useless in the new U.L.P. * Alexis Augustus Armentrout played by Joe Morales (volume two to mid-volume three). Alexis was sent by the U.L.P. to replace Rufus when Rufus went missing. Very by-the-book, Alexis prefers rules to combat, avoiding physical confrontation. His arrogance leads him to believe he is always right, though he can miss the obvious. He immediately rubs everyone on the team the wrong way, though Rufus vouches for him. * Ragina played by Amanda Iman (main volume one, recurring volume two and four). Ragina is Rufus' niece and the only family he has left. Feeling abandoned by her uncle's duties, Ragina fell in with Kali, the Ultimate Evil, and became a powerful sorceress in her own right. She has no qualms manipulating anyone to get what she wants, and believes her mission is righteous. She claims to love her 'misguided' uncle, but it's unknown if she is sincere. * Josh Wallace (guest volume one, main volume two to present) played by Seamus Talty. Josh first appeared when, infatuated with Abby, he cast a spell to make her think she was the Chosen One and he was her best friend. He came clean and reversed the spell, then stuck around until he could find opportunity to help the group and prove he wasn't bad. Josh apparently died when the U.L.P. attacked Kravitz Antiques, but was saved by them. He lost his magical powers during that incident. Major Recurring Characters * Alfredo played by Keith Jackson. An eccentric sorcerer who joins the group sometime between Volumes 2 and 3. * Voldare played by Aaron Crane. A non-gendered changeling who works at the Ranch long before the group moves to it. * Corey Addison / Squeezy played by Colleen Underwood and Dana Bauman. A recruit in Volume 3 who summons a smoke demon that will not rest until it kills her. She is brash and arrogant, and some might say she's a younger version of Daniel * Novir played Nick Arganbright. A recruit in Volume 3 who is a warrior with a great destiny. He was raised by monks and is a man of few words. * Stephanie Garcia / Frenchie played by Katie Boissoneault. A recruit in Volume 3 with a French accent. Daniel sometimes calls her Frenchie. She has witness some horrific things in her short tenure. Episodes See: list of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One episodes. Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One is very serial, and the story unfolds in 13-episode volumes. Volume 1 ran from August 2015 through October 2016 and chronicled Daniel becoming the Chosen One, his relationship with Ragina, and the Ultimate Evil's early attempts to influence Daniel into helping shut down the U.L.P., or kill him. Volume 2 ran from December 2016 through July 2018, and continued some arcs while introducing several new players. Rufus left the group to find his niece, who fled after her Volume 1 showdown, and was replaced by Alexis. Abby also left to look for Rufus, a decision she did not consult Daniel on, which led to the dissolution of their coupling before it had barely begun. Josh, who had helped out the group in Volume 1, joined more permanently. The antagonists of Volume 2 were the U.L.P. themselves, who had become corrupted. Ragina returned (not long after Rufus and Abby did) to help the group stop Rufus and Alexis' bosses. Volume 3 premiered in February 2019. A year has passed since the end of Volume 2. The new U.L.P., run by Abby Reynolds, has relocated to a remote ranch. The rest of the group train a class of recruits to restaff the organization while also keeping an eye out for new dangers. Crossover Daniel and Grezit first crossed dimensions in "Daniel & Grezit's Crazy Christmas." A spell took them to Packrat Comics in Packer & Ratcliff's home dimension, where they encountered not only the duo, but a performance of It's All Been Done Radio Hour with actors portraying Cowboy Joe and his execution doctor. Rufus completed the spell and brought them home. Later, Ratcliff, Larry, and TIM crossed into Daniel Kravitz's dimension in the Packer & Ratcliff episode "The Pursuit of Packer." Grezit the Green was there, but did not seem to remember Ratcliff. Abby, Grezit, Alexis, Stephanie, and Humphrey were in Columbus, Ohio dealing with a zombie outbreak that was being spread through the use of portals. Ratcliff refused to help them. Abby ordered the time machine seized, but a wave of zombies allowed Ratcliff and his friends to escape. Something akin to the MCU's Guardians of the Galaxy must exist in this universe because Daniel refers to himself as being like "if Drax and Groot had a baby" ("The Search"). There are many other pop culture references in the segment, with singers like Taylor Swift and Billie Eilish getting shout outs. Category:Segment